Wearable devices, such as head-mounted display (HMD) devices, have enabled users to conveniently transport and access computing capabilities, while located in (and during transit to) remote and/or non-traditional computing environments. That is, users seeking access to computing capabilities no longer require desktop-based computing devices and Ethernet ports. Rather, users may now conveniently “wear” a computing device (i.e. a wearable device) to a remote location. The wearable device is enabled to provide various computing capabilities that may exceed the capabilities of many desktop-based computing devices. Often, such wearable devices provide access to computing capabilities via user-interfaces (UIs) displayed by a display device embedded within the wearable device.
However, in some circumstances, it may be unsafe or otherwise undesirable to have the user diverting their glance (or attention) to the display device or otherwise positioning the display device within the user's view. For instance, a display of a HMD device may restrict the user's view of, or otherwise divert the user's attention away from, their environment or immediate surroundings. For example, within industrial and other settings, there may exist particular scenarios where limiting the user's view or attention to a display poses significant safety risks to the user, as well as others. Thus, in such scenarios, the user may remove the display from their view, or otherwise divert their glance away from the general direction of the display. However, even when the display is not within their view, it is still desirable for enabling users to access to at least a portion of the computing capabilities provided by the wearable device. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is provided.